Dance in the Haze
by Selene's Phantom
Summary: Kid has gotten the best of him for the last time! Determined to get Pandora, Snake looks to other means of finding the elusive gem. Luckily, it seems Irish was onto something when he was looking into deductive genius Edogawa Conan.


_**Dance in the Haze**_

_Selene's Phantom  
><em>

**Summary:** Kid has gotten the best of him for the last time! Determined to get Pandora, Snake looks to other means of finding the elusive gem. Luckily, it seems Irish was on to something when he was looking into deductive genius Edogawa Conan.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Dialogue Key:**

"Blah…" – Talking in Japanese

_Blah…_ - Thoughts, emphasis, writing/e-mails, flashbacks/dreams

**Additional Notes:** The story will follow both the manga and the anime for all of the series' involved; there will also be mention of the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

_Distracted_

_Tick, tick, tick…_

The only noise to disrupt the silence of the room was an antique grandfather clock that cheerfully showed the time that had passed and just how close they were coming to the appointed time of Kid's latest heist.

Nakamori Ginzo spared a glare to the grandfather clock that just happened to be standing vigil over the Phantom Thief's latest target.

Nestled atop a rich plum velvet cushion and sealed within a locked bullet-proof glass box, a wreath of white gold flames wrapped protectively around an oversized garnet and peppered with the occasional smaller ruby, canary diamond, and diamond lay comfortably just barely hidden from the rays of the moon. The Phoenix Crown was most certainly an impressive piece of art, even Nakamori could admit that, but he was sure that Kid wasn't interested in the jewelry just for its beauty or for its monetary value. No, that was never what caught the thief's attention.

The inspector resisted the urge to pull out his pipe and start wrenching at the worn wood in his frustration. Not for the first time he lamented that Kaitou Kid, the target he had pursued since the start of his career, was not a normal criminal. It was never a regret that lasted for long, especially when he considered Kid's strict moral code and the way he made sure that none of his rules were broken without serious repercussions. It did occur to him though that life might be a little less harrying if the Moonlight Thief was a normal criminal that stole things. If he was a normal thief he would make mistakes. With his mistakes Nakamori could have caught him years ago and enjoyed a simpler, more peaceful career.

Nakamori froze. Aw, who was he kidding, he wouldn't give up Kaitou Kid for anything. He preferred the crazy Kaitou over any other criminal he pursued, not just for the challenge but also for the learning experience, because of Kaitou Kid all other white collar criminals were a cinch for him and his. But he would never tell the thief that he was helping in any way. It wasn't going to happen.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Almost time, three minutes, forty-two seconds and counting.

Hakuba Saguru carefully slipped his gold watch back into his pocket and glanced to his left where the Phoenix Crown sat hidden behind several alert guards.

Hakuba mentally scoffed, no matter how many times he told the Keibu that more people would only help the thief he never listened. He was positive the white-clad magician would take full advantage of every opening the inspector left and then rub it in his face just to further annoy the easily enraged officer.

Choosing to ignore the night's target for a few seconds he tilted his head up to observe the skylights and the window to his right so he could judge the weather and wind. A minute later he was turning his head away in irritation; of course the weather would be in Kid's favor during the heist. It was a clear night and the wind, while strong, was also not too overpowering. It was perfect for an escape with the hang-glider. The tree outside the window helped him determine the direction of the wind but he knew for a fact that it led directly into a thick forest where he wouldn't be able to follow.

Narrowed blue orbs shifted to take in the overall layout of the room for the umpteenth time, double-checking that he hadn't missed something. Two bay-sized windows, both on the right side of the room, provided a clear view of the vast grounds of the Suzuki families fourth summer home before it abruptly ended at a wall, the only barrier between the grounds and the forest. Opposite the windows were the grandfather clock and four bookshelves, two on either side of the clock that held countless rare books. On the wall left of the miniature library was a large aquarium (And wouldn't that be a fun experience for Kid, he thought with some sadistic glee) with several tropical fish flitting in and out of some coral and beautifully crafted toys. The last wall held a painting of Suzuki Jirokichi's latest achievement, the Suzuki Blimp floating high in the air with two small blobs, presumably Jirokichi and his dog, sitting proudly on top of the gray and blue flying machine. The door could almost be overlooked, as it was hidden between the two far-right bookshelves. The center of the room had four matching couches, each one with its back facing the corners of the room. Between the two couches furthest from the window, and surrounded by the before mentioned guards, was the case that held the Phoenix Crown.

Satisfied that his mental map was thorough and he wouldn't be stumbling over any inanimate objects, he turned his attention fully on the Grandfather clock. Two minutes and twenty-nine seconds remaining.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

He really shouldn't be enjoying this, it was a serious matter.

He pulled his hat further down to hide the razor grin he was sure was creeping on his face in the shadows.

Taking a quick glance around the room, Kid noted who decided to attend his heist that night. Nakamori-keibu and Tantei-san were a given, as were the numerous members of the Kid Task Force, but the one he was truly expecting, the one he had specifically invited was nowhere in sight.

_Is Tantei-kun not coming then?_ He tried to suppress the disappointment he felt at not facing his most challenging critic tonight. It just wasn't as fun without the child and his soccer balls there to keep him on his toes.

Pushing back a sigh, he focused on the clock and watched as the last seconds before his deadline flew by.

Just as the clock hit one in the morning he straightened from his slightly hunched posture and gripped the rim of his hat as thick white smoke billowed out from the vents and the lights blinked out.

_Show time!_

With a gleeful cackle he tore away his police uniform with a flourish, revealing his immaculate white suit underneath, and leaped on top of the display case without a sound. At the press of a button and a few twitches of the fingers on his left hand –each tied with near invisible strings- he had all of his magic in place for the heist.

As the smoke began to clear out through the now opened windows and door, Kid listened as his audience discovered the thief among their presence with a maniacal grin across his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He greeted with an over-the-top bow. Tilting his head up slightly he met the eyes of the red-faced inspector with a sly smile firmly in place, "let the show begin!"

Suddenly lights flared to life and Kid was gone from his perch, along with the Phoenix Crown.

"Get him!"

As the police launched themselves towards the last known position of the phantom thief they triggered his next illusion. Miniature mirrors, a projector, and the lingering smoke served to place several ghostly Kids' throughout the room, each of them hovering over members of the Task Force with self-assured smirks.

"It's just an illusion, smoke and mirrors!" One of the officers shouted out from the middle of the pile, "I saw Kid run out the door!"

In an instant the members of the Task Force were back on their feet and charging through the double doors, without a second thought for the magic trick they left behind.

If any had remained a few seconds more they would have seen the illusions all relax in their poses and the one that had been looming over Hakuba adopt a mischievous smile before he turned the projector off with a playful click of the remote.

_Too easy!_

Resisting the urge to belt out a jaunty whistle, Kid walked towards the window closest to the tree where he had hidden an escape kit (one of several around the mansion) in the higher branches.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Kid?"

The annoyed drawl of one Hakuba Saguru leaning on the wall next to him had the thief freezing in his tracks just long enough to gather his scattered thoughts.

"Oh? Tantei-san, I was sure you would follow Nakamori-keibu on their lovely chase through the Suzuki manor, if only to make sure they didn't hurt themselves." Deciding to test his luck, Kid allowed a slight mocking smile to slip past his poker face in the form of a challenge.

Kid took it as a good sign that the only response he received from the high school detective was a flicker of resigned amusement. It had been a year and a half since Hakuba had trained his attention on Kid and in that time the thief had managed to make the teenager dressed in tweed learn how to relax.

"You're rushing through everything tonight, Kid," The blond quirked an eyebrow and inspected the thief carefully, noting the almost restless aura that the white-clad phantom exuded. "Are we keeping you from something?"

Kid clucked his tongue in disapproval at the probing question but didn't do anything to hint otherwise. Instead he brushed his hand against the still locked window and pushed it open with nary a sound.

"You wouldn't be if they decided to actually attend a heist for once." Kid murmured, biting back the urge to growl at the faint twinge of annoyance mixed with concern.

Saguru sighed and glanced to the ceiling, "Edogawa-kun has been mysteriously absent for too long, now." If Kid hadn't known the detective for so long he might have been surprised at how well he could read him.

"I'm a little surprised that he wasn't dodging passed the police to get at you tonight," He nodded towards the empty display case with a frown, "especially as you've been stealing in his territory again."

The familiar razor grin that comment drew only dragged a sigh from the blond, "That was your intention then, wasn't it?" Hakuba accused in a manner as polite as he could be.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?" Kid demanded his tone just this side of calm, "Tantei-kun has been laying low for months now!" He resisted the urge to pout like a petulant child, "I miss the challenge Tantei-kun could give me!" When the detective twitched, Kid cheered in silent victory.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe he has other things to focus on then silly thieves?"

With a sigh Kid ran his hand across the rim of his top hat, pulling it down further to mask the sudden worry that flickered in his one visible eye.

"It's not like Tantei-kun to blatantly ignore any crime, especially one he's been invited to…"

Hakuba allowed his eyes to trail over the figure standing in a pool of moonlight before him. Most wouldn't be able to pick up the slight tension his shoulders bore but long hours of study proved fruitful in this instance.

Biting back a groan of dismay, he leaned back against the wall and rubbed at his tired eyes, "If you're going to go after Edogawa-kun the Phoenix Crown stays here." Tilting his head back he basked in the Moon's stray rays for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, "I'm not losing both keys to the heist, especially when your head isn't in the game."

He looked up to give the phantom a pointed glare but he was already gone.

Releasing a hiss, Hakuba moved towards the door planning on chasing after him when he glimpsed at the display case. The Phoenix Crown lay on the velvet cushion once more alongside a note.

_My apologies gentlemen but_

_It looks like I'm not in the game tonight after all._

_Maybe next time Jirokichi-san._

_(Caricature)_

_Kaitou Kid_

* * *

><p>"Edogawa-kun," Exhausted sapphire eyes looked up from the sheet of first-grade math problems to meet the steady gaze of Haibara Ai. "I'm in need of a pencil; do you happen to have a spare?"<p>

She allowed her eyes to trail behind him where a number of cubby-holes were positioned against the wall. Instead of allowing him to dig around in his pencil-box, just to annoy her, she pulled him to his feet and dragged him back away from the rest of the students.

Ignoring his dark glare, she removed his bag from its hook and shoved it at his chest before standing directly in front of him and giving him a heavy glare to match his own.

"Is there a reason you've been avoiding me, Edogawa-kun?" If they weren't in the company of at least twenty nosy kids, Conan was sure the brunette would be directing her full ire on him to try and get her point across. As it was they both had to make concessions so that they didn't raise any suspicions in the wrong people. "You haven't visited recently and I'm starting to run low on-"

With a cough, he interrupted her and shoved his bag back behind him with a fresh pencil in hand before giving her a warning look, "Is now really the best time, Haibara?" He questioned, handing her the writing utensil.

With a huff and a toss of her head she shifted her focus to the windows, choosing to glare out into the muddy playground instead, "When else am I supposed to talk to you?" She demanded with a frigid edge, "You've been avoiding me for months, Edogawa-kun." Her eyes narrowed as she followed that train of thought for a second before she scowled at him once more, "You've been avoiding everybody for a while now," She amended with a slight bow of her head.

She watched as the teenager turned child opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to say anything to refute her. She wouldn't admit it aloud but the lack of denial actually hurt her a little. Ai had been hoping that she was just reading too much into things, now she was worried there was something more going on that she wasn't aware of.

Before she could question him on it further the bell to announce the end of the school day rang through the building and they were suddenly surrounded by the other students. In the swarm, Ai lost sight of the shrunken detective, much to her consternation.

"You're not getting out of this that easily, Edogawa-kun." She promised before she swung around, snatching up her bag and stalking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Ai-chan looks kind of angry…" Ayumi whispered, ignoring the slight shiver she felt crawl up her spine in favor of grabbing the hands of her two closest friends. The silent support they offered each other was more than enough reassurance for her.<p>

Genta released a scoff as he gathered his school books and snack wrappers and stuffed them all in his bag.

"You would be too if Conan-kun just ran out on you, Ayumi-chan." Mitsuhiko pointed out with a trace of exasperation.

"Forget Conan! If he's not gonna hang out with us he can find his own mysteries!" Genta declared, brandishing a sloppily folded envelope he had found in his shoe locker that morning, much to the excitement of his friends.

They clambered around him, trying to see what exciting new case the letter would give them.

* * *

><p>Dark, chocolate brown orbs watched as children spilled from every door of Teitan Elementary as they made their escape from lessons for the day.<p>

Each child unknowingly fell under the honed scrutiny of those eyes before they were released just as quickly.

As the numbers dwindled the watchers job eased just a little. With a hint of boredom Kuroba Kaito counted the number of dawdlers until his sights landed on a single child straying away from the veritable sea of children all while keeping his face hidden in the shadows of a white baseball cap.

"Bingo!" Colored contacts failed to mask the whirlwind of emotions that seemed to make a round in the disguised teenager. Deciding on being relieved, Kaito dropped from his perch in a nearby tree and followed the wary kid at a discreet distance.

He made sure to never stare too long or hard at the elementary student, not wishing to trigger his senses. Kaito didn't want to catch Conan's attention and he most certainly didn't want to frighten the pint-sized detective.

Tailing him was easy, much easier than he ever expected considering just what the kid was capable of. More so when he discovered that Conan was all alone. None of his miniature followers were around or even any of his minders.

In all the times he had followed (read: stalked) Conan, the brat had never once been alone. If it wasn't his sister Mouri Ran, it was his four little friends, or that Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji. It was unnerving to Kaito to see him alone but as he watched his target he realized he wasn't the only one who felt something about the lack of company.

Kaito observed as the small figure hunkered down slightly, hunching his shoulders to ward off an imaginary cold. Little hands gripped the straps of his school bag tightly as he entered the business district of Beika and moved towards a lot that appeared abandoned for the night.

It was a little embarrassing to admit that he froze and actually _held his breath_ when the detective's narrow, wary gaze trailed across his surroundings before he leant forward to get a better view of the one thing keeping him from continuing on to wherever he was heading.

He couldn't help but give silent critique as Conan picked through the simple lock that kept the front door secure. Considering his age and leanings when it came to the law it came as a slight surprise to see the Detective break through the lock in a matter of seconds and slip inside. It was becoming difficult to push back his growing concerns.

With a huff, Kaito followed without a word deciding that for now he would be silent back-up, in case his trouble-magnet detective got into trouble.

_What's going on, Tantei-kun?_

* * *

><p>And so the mystery begins! This story has been my pet project for the last year or so and I'm really anxious to see what you all have to say. I hope you enjoyed, if you have any thoughts or questions go ahead and shoot me a PM. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated as well.<p>

One last thing to note, there's a poll on my profile that lets you decide in what order a story gets updated. The one with the most votes after two weeks will be the first updated, three to five days later the runner up will be updated and so on…

Happy reading,

_Selene's Phantom_

_Next Chapter:_

**Chapter 2: **_Structure_


End file.
